


玻璃迷宫

by JHelium



Series: 情热之魂 [7]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, 法王你不懂爱, 雷峰塔会掉下来
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: “你知道我看你像什么吗，沙力万？我透过一座透明的迷宫看你，它错综复杂的墙由玻璃砌成，重重叠叠，干净透亮，仿佛不存在。你站在迷宫尽头，我一眼就能望见你，似乎与你离得很近。然而当我走向你，我要么被困死在迷宫之中，要么撞得头破血流。我和你之间隔着无数谜题，无数陷阱，无数谎言。想真正和我在一起是吗？那就把这座迷宫拆掉。我就站在这儿，拆掉它，我们才有在一起的可能。”
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Ashen One, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Original Female Character, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Reader, Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Ashen One, Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Original Female Character, Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Reader, The Nameless King/Ashen One, The Nameless King/Original Female Character, The Nameless King/Reader
Series: 情热之魂 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	玻璃迷宫

**Author's Note:**

> 灰烬成为不死人之前的故事。承接之前的All灰烬PWP系列，为了不引起困惑，本篇中使用第三人称指代火之时代的主角。  
> 无名/灰烬前提（见前篇《火之旧梦》），葛温德林/灰烬前提（见前篇《月上冰河》）。  
> 前篇：掠食者（李奥纳德） 坦白从宽（欧贝克） 至憾（霍克伍德）致命沉沦（不死队）火之旧梦（无名）月上冰河（葛温德林）

起先，这里只有厌恶。

沙力万十分坦然地对她说爱，很多次，眼神不躲闪，声音里温情的成分像铁丝弯成的玫瑰，僵硬，刻意，在手指上留下铁锈味。她时不时幻想他的死状，枕着一柄匕首整夜整夜地失眠，等待一个永远不会到来的好时机。她笃定，当她割开他的喉咙时，刀刃上传来的触感一定是顺滑而温驯的，如同割开一匹上好的丝绸。她可以把手伸到动脉狰狞的裂口上，用喷溅出的血洗干净自己的罪孽。每过一段时间，沙力万就会问她，你还在为之前的事生气吗，请告诉我，我应该怎样做才能获得你的原谅。而她也总是回答，我不生气，用你的错误惩罚自己是愚蠢的行为，同时在心里说：我希望你去死。即便你死了，我也不会原谅你。

后来，她有了一些新的想法。她想沙力万不是不通人情，也不是暴虐乖戾，他根本是丧失了爱的能力。罪业之火早就烧光了他心里所有的爱，填上灼热的野心和欲望。从表面上看，他的内核仍是热烈的、生机勃勃的，仿佛一切如常，而表皮下的他却已变成了一头冷静的怪物。看着沙力万那样努力地假装自己拥有已永远失去的东西，那样努力地追求自己不配拥有的东西，她觉得他可怜极了，几乎落下泪来，但不是为他。躺在他身边时，她还是会一声不响地把手伸进枕头下，握住匕首的柄。并不纯粹的黑暗里，她睁着眼，伊鲁席尔的月光碎成千万片，掉进眼中，浮在记忆的水面上，沉不了底。

那时她走在一条无人的长廊里，一条黑色的影子从她脚下钻出来。她回头，那是沙力万的影子。他生得很高，影子也瘦长，比它的主人先一步赶上她。

“我想，这是您的手帕。”他伸出手，递出一片小小的白色布料，“落在演练场了。”

“多谢您。”她接过手帕，向他微笑。她和沙力万并不熟，偶遇时寒暄过几回，但她对他抱有好感。她对一切能够帮上葛温德林的人都抱有好感。

沙力万上前一步，站到她身边。“我听说，您从很久之前就跟随葛温德林殿下了。”

“是的。”她感到些微的骄傲，对往昔那些闪闪发光的日子的怀念也涌上心头。“我是他的第一位骑士。”

“那么，您是暗月骑士团中最有资历的，也是殿下最信任的骑士了吧。”

“我不敢妄言。”她笑了，确信他是在奉承，而所有奉承后都跟着动机，正如腐尸后跟着秃鹫。“不论您想说什么，请直说吧。我必须尽快回到殿下身边，那里是我职责所在，不可让他久等。”

“您说得对。”沙力万的双眼是深邃的黑，光在其中无法生长，只能被吞噬。“我有一个困扰我许久的问题，思来想去，只有您能解答。”

“请讲。”

“您觉得，如果信仰葛温德林殿下的教众们知道，他与他的首席骑士、他兄长的情人有染，他们会作何感想？”

月光和空气凝滞了，一并变为死物。

“你这个——”她不敢相信自己的耳朵，勉力咽下粗鄙的咒骂，牙齿因盛怒咯咯作响，“你怎么——你怎么会知道——”

“我有我的办法。”沙力万不为所动，在她的怒火中安之若素。“您还没有回答我的问题。”

“你在威胁我。”

沙力万勾了勾嘴角。“我更愿意把这称作谈判。”他逼近她，与她的距离近得无礼。她闻到包裹他身周的清冷气息，那来自洗不尽血迹的钢铁，冻死不幸者的风雪，浸透了眼泪的铁冠。“我要的并不多，您给予葛温德林殿下的，也请给予我一份，我便满足了。”

她花了好一会儿才弄明白他在说什么。

“你疯了。”她下了结论。“我不会与疯癫者计较。收回你的疯言疯语，我就当作从来没有听过。”

“我确定我并没有疯。”

“每一个疯子都这样为自己辩护。”

“随您怎么说。”沙力万优雅地欠了欠身，算作道别，“您需要时间考虑，我理解。三天后的午夜，我将在我的住处恭候您的造访。”

他转过身，走了。如果仔细看，会发现他迈出的每一步都有着相同的长度，仿佛拿标尺量过。她无意识地动了动手指，感到被沙力万叠成整齐方块的那方手帕里夹有某种质地不同的东西。她抖开手帕，一张纸片掉出来，枯叶般晃晃悠悠地在空中打旋，落在地面上。

纸片朝上的一面有几行黑墨水写成的字。她弯下腰细看，是一个地址。

沙力万是个混蛋，这毫无疑问。真正糟糕的是，他是个聪明的混蛋。她杀过不少混蛋，此刻也想直接杀了他，但那样她就会因为杀害同僚被送上审判席。如果她为自己辩护，她就必须说出真相，整个暗月骑士团就会知道她和葛温德林的关系。他为了维持王国的现状已经心力交瘁，她绝不能让他的声誉受损，给他布满荆棘的道路增添新的困难。如果她不为自己辩护，葛温德林就得处死她。他会心碎，她也会。要她把他一个人留在这一天比一天冰冷的世界里，她做不到。沙力万把她逼进了死角。

整整一天，她都魂不守舍。葛温德林轻而易举地注意到了她的反常。“告诉我发生了什么。”

“是一条恶狗，殿下。”她从牙缝里挤出声音，“我曾以为它是一条忠诚的猎犬，我错了。它咬了我一口，我很想杀了它，但我不能。”

“它很强大么？”

“不。它很狡猾。”

葛温德林看了她一会儿，轻轻捏了捏她的手腕。“做你想做的。我相信你的判断力。”

您相信，可我不相信。她想。

她揪住沙力万的衣领，猛力一推，让他摔在床上。她骑上去，粗暴地撕开他的衣服，布帛撕裂的声音一声接着一声。他宽容地任她动作，一动不动地看着她，欣赏她的发泄。“您侍奉两位王子的时候，也是这样热情洋溢的态度吗？”

“你和别的女人上床的时候，也有这么多低级的废话吗？”

“我很少能找到一起上床的女人，能谈话的则更少。难得两者合二为一。”

“这么多话，你是不是不行？”

沙力万的笑容没有消失，但脸上的一部分变得坚硬。“您也知道这是非常低劣的挑衅，对吧。”

“但你上钩了。”她轻声说，像最亲密的情人般贴着他的脸，可呼吸中都溢出恨意，割在他脸上。“省省吧，别装了，你我都知道你是个什么货色。”

他猛地吻住她，而她的回应是咬破他的嘴唇和舌尖，凶狠如饥饿的野兽。新鲜的血一滴滴从伤口渗出，她恶意地反复蹭过那里，带着复仇的快意品尝充盈口腔的血腥。沙力万一声不吭，连眉头也不皱一下。他没有报复，相反，在她咬痛他时，他的手掌轻柔地贴上她的后腰，堪称深情地顺着脊椎向上抚摸，一节一节，仿佛乐者弹奏竖琴。

沙力万确实很能干，一个吻就让他完全硬了起来，尺寸也可观。她直接跳过了前戏，也不做扩张，在被撕裂的剧痛中猛烈地骑他，一心只想让他快点射出来完事。她摁着他，咬住他的脖子，感到被情欲煮热的血在血管中奔流。一个声音在她的脑海中叫嚣：咬下去！咬断它！让鲜血充盈齿缝，汩汩流进喉咙。沙力万还不知道自己生死悬于一线，在她的牙齿下沉重地喘息，说，我明白为什么王子们那么喜爱您了。您确实是个可爱的女人。

她扬手给了他一巴掌，会让他的脸肿上三天的那种。“你如果胆敢再提起两位殿下，我就——”

“就杀了我？”沙力万笑了，血从他的嘴角缓缓渗出来，红得发黑。“您知道您不能。告诉您一条法则吧，永远不要提出您不能实现的威胁。”

“法则只适用于有理智的人，而你所做的一切都在消耗我的理智。等到这根弓弦绷断的那一天，你会后悔今日的放肆。”她的拇指蹭到那滴血，在他的脸上拖出一道血红的长痕，如同不祥的彗星。“我也告诉你一条法则：玩火者自焚。”

沙力万抚摸她腰际的手上移，万分温柔地托住她的后颈。在这里，只要他用力一拧，她就会变成一个高位截瘫的残废。“我谨记于心。”

往后他们在他的床上见了许多次面，偶尔也选择她的床。仿佛是为了和他的恶劣本性做对比，沙力万是个绝佳的情人。他发挥出惊人的记忆力，记住了她身体内外的每一个敏感点，每一回都能让她高潮到精疲力竭。她不能说不喜欢，至少，身体喜欢。她不想做到底的时候，他只凭手指和嘴也能让她打湿床单。他永远以满足她为优先，让她选择体位，任由她撕开他的皮肉，咬破他的皮肤。沙力万总是带着一种古怪的微笑看她做这些事，仿佛她的愤怒和厌恶取悦了他，是最有趣的戏码。

她和沙力万在他的书桌上做过一次。她一挥手臂，把所有的纸笔书卷扫到地上，铺开一片狼藉。她仰面躺在桌面上，双腿架在沙力万肩上，身体几乎被他对折。他往里头撞进去，她的胸膛起起伏伏。沙力万俯下身，嘴唇贴上她微微发颤的胸脯。她一把推开他的脑袋：不许留痕迹，我们约好的。

我没有忘。他低低发笑。我只是想吻你。你很美。

她偏过头，盯着一个墨水瓶。

在他们半是情人半是仇人的那些日子里，沙力万对她说过许多谎话。当然，他偶尔也说真话，这才是一个合格的骗子。一个永远说谎的人反倒是诚实的。她不懂分辨，索性全盘否定，一句都不信。或许她会冤枉他，但她丝毫不感到良心不安。他活该。

我承认，那是我做错了。沙力万说，显得很诚恳。那时我太年轻，想法偏激，做事鲁莽，被感情冲昏了头脑，伤害你实非我本意。我可以慢慢用行动弥补我的过错，证明我值得信任，也证明我对你的爱。我已经准备好了足量的耐心，时间会是我的见证者。你看，目前为止我还做得不错，不是么？

谎言，又是谎言。沙力万的谎言无穷无尽，她甚至懒得揭穿他。的确，他一直在尽职尽责地扮演完美情人，也不遗余力地完成葛温德林的命令，但信任这种东西没有了就是没有了。她对他的信任是一片焦黑的土地，被大火烧了三天三夜，什么也不剩下。他大可以去给这块地浇水施肥，种下种子，但不要指望会有什么长出来。她的原谅没有那么廉价。

你知道我看你像什么吗，沙力万？我透过一座透明的迷宫看你，它错综复杂的墙由玻璃砌成，重重叠叠，干净透亮，仿佛不存在。你站在迷宫尽头，我一眼就能望见你，似乎与你离得很近。然而当我走向你，我要么被困死在迷宫之中，要么撞得头破血流。我和你之间隔着无数谜题，无数陷阱，无数谎言。想真正和我在一起是吗？那就把这座迷宫拆掉。我就站在这儿，拆掉它，我们才有在一起的可能。

沙力万思考了一会儿，真挚地说，对不起。她不知道他是在为迷宫给她带来的痛苦道歉，还是在为他无法拆掉迷宫道歉。她不想接受，也不想追问。

沙力万拿出一枚戒指时，她警惕地向后退了一步。

“放轻松些。”他温和地说，“我只是想请你帮忙。”

“我拒绝。”

“听人把话说完是你应有的礼仪，女士。”沙力万转动戒指，展示戒托上镶嵌的黑色宝石。“你应该听说了，我们要派遣征战骑士到洛斯里克去。我需要你的力量。”

她盯着那颗黑宝石，随后意识到，不是她在盯着它，是 **它在盯着她。** 它是一个圆润光滑的球形，中心最黑，向外辐射出无数浅色的细丝，好比一颗眼球。这不就是沙力万的眼睛？只是注视，就能让人失去平静。

“这是什么东西？”

“有助于战斗的东西。戴上它，在你出击时，敌人的生命将转化为你的生命。”沙力万托起她的手，要将那枚戒指推到她的手指上去，而她把手抽了回来。

“去问殿下。”她用一只手紧紧握住另一只手，好像要杜绝他为她戴上戒指的可能性，“殿下让我去，我就会去。”

“如果你主动要求，他一定会允许你去。”

“我不会主动要求。”

沙力万和她对视了一会儿，她毫不示弱，沉默地表示抗拒。最终，他轻轻叹了口气，似乎很无奈。“你是他的提线木偶，是吗？”

“服从是骑士的天职和美德。”

“那么，我是否可以理解为，你声称爱他，和他上床，本质上也只是一种服从？”

她猛地抬起手，却被沙力万攥住手腕。“你不能永远逃避这个问题。”他用的力气很大，捏得她发痛，“你难道就没有想过，他，还有太阳长子，你真的爱他们吗？还是在履行责任？如果我坐在他们的位置上，你也不会拒绝我的任何要求，你也会爱我，不是吗？”

她张口就要反驳，可是她哑了。沙力万继续他的演讲。“你和他们的感情根本不对等。想想吧，他们坐拥王国，却永远不能娶你，不能和你诞育冠以你们之名的后裔，甚至连在臣民面前牵你的手都做不到，躲躲藏藏，像下水沟里的老鼠。你把身体和灵魂都献给了他们，而他们爱你不过是像爱武器库里一把最趁手的剑。剑无权选择主人，主人却可以拥有无数把剑。当他拥有了更好的，原先那一把就会被弃如敝履，在角落里生锈。这就是你伟大的、神圣的爱情吗？”

“……不是这样的。”她无力地说。

“但我不同。葛温德林能给你的，不能给你的，我都能给。”沙力万步步紧逼，“我和你一样，都是凡人。我们是平等的。你可以光明正大地成为我的配偶，葛温德林本人也不能说我们的结合不合法。我不用顾及王室形象，不用考虑血统纯正，不用日理万机。没有什么能阻挡我们像所有凡人那样，组建一个完美的家庭。我能保证我会对你忠诚到死。”他握紧她的手，“考虑吧，到我身边来。当年我做错的，我可以用一生偿还。”

她久久地注视着他的眼睛，最终垂下眼。她还从来没有听过这么动听的谎话。

“再等等吧。”她从未用这样柔和的声音和他说过话。“现在葛温德林殿下病得那么重，我们说这件事……不合适。”

沙力万松开了她。

“没关系。”没有什么能打破他的平静，“我已经等了很多年，我可以等到结束。”

她的左手抱着轻得像一捆枯枝的葛温德林，右手拿着剑。剑上余温未消，残留着最后一个银骑士的心跳。血珠从剑尖坠下，在雪地上破碎，渗进冰晶之间，稀释为淡淡的红色。

她负伤了，重伤，几乎不能站稳。她面前只剩下沙力万。

原来这就是他说的 **结束** 。不是葛温德林的康复，而是葛温德林的死亡。他确实把玻璃迷宫拆掉了，他们却再也不可能走到一起了。

“放我们走。”她垂下剑锋，葛温德林在她怀里吃力地呼吸。疾病在他的身体中欢宴，将他的力量蚕食殆尽。“我们对你已经没有用了。”

“错了。”沙力万的表情隐藏在面具后，声音依旧温和。“他还有用，你也是。”

“这是一句嘲讽吗？你接近我，起初是想借我接近他，后来想让我替你卖命，最后又想把我从他身边骗走，为你的背叛让出道路。谎言一环套一环，不就是这么回事吗？这些都结束了。你是教宗，万人之上的暴君，他是被你贬黜的神明，我是无足轻重的卒子。你已经拥有了你想要的一切，放过我们吧。”

“又错了。我并没有拥有我想要的一切。”

“那是我的错吗？我该跪下谢罪吗，教宗大人？”她抱紧了葛温德林，失去王座的王依偎着她，像一个孩子那样蜷缩在他怀里，冰冷的冠冕贴在她的颌骨上。“我们身上还有什么是你没有拿走的吗？”

“我很早就对你说过了，一遍又一遍，但你没有在听。”雪片纷纷扬扬地落下，飞蛾扑火般扑向沙力万，顷刻便在罪业大剑的火中消亡，“我爱你。我希望你到我身边来。”

沙力万吐出爱这个字时还是那么坦然。“时至今日，还有必要重复这粗劣的谎话吗？”她几乎笑了出来，他难道还没有玩腻这恶俗的把戏？“你爱我？你欺骗我，逼我背叛我的爱人，剥夺他的健康，抢走他的权力，腐化我的国家，偷走我的教团，推翻我的信仰，你说你爱我？你毁了我拥有的一切，你说你爱我？ **这就是你的爱吗，沙力万？** ”

“放下偏见吧。”他抬起一只手，好似在对教众布道，“我是在救你。传火的计划是愚蠢的，错误的。很可惜，黯影太阳被过去的荣光和从他父兄那里继承来的偏执蒙住了眼睛，我必须请他让出他的权力，留给懂得如何使用它的人。在统治者的游戏中，没有人的爪子和牙齿是干净的，葛温德林也不例外。他不过是对你瞒下了他所做的残酷之事罢了。对此我也很遗憾，为了我们的未来，我不得不这样做。”

“我们？”

“我们。在深海时代，只有我身边的位置是安全的。旧的世界腐败了，当用火将之烧尽。”他向她伸出手，“而我们会度过末日，在此世永存。”

她静默了一会儿，转过身，走到一块石头前。她弯下腰，拂掉上头的雪，清出一块干净的表面，把葛温德林轻轻放在石头上。

“你可以跟他走。”葛温德林的声音微不可闻，“我不会怪罪你。”

“您又在说违心的话了。”她在他身旁跪下，“您会很难过，我也一样。”

葛温德林尝试挣扎，他挺起胸膛，艰难地撑了几秒，最终还是脱力地塌了下去。“……是的。我会很难过。”

“所以我不会跟他走。”她取下他的面具，放在一旁，最后一次注视他银金色的眼睛。在这末世里，没有人比他更美。“您记得那场丰收日舞会吗？我向幽儿希卡殿下借了一条白色的裙子，和您一起开舞那次？”

“记得。”葛温德林定定地看着她，“你很少穿裙子。那天很多暗月骑士来向你邀舞，但是你说……你说……”他剧烈地咳嗽起来，无法继续说下去，点点血沫沾在苍白的嘴唇上。

“‘我只和殿下跳舞’。”她微笑着接上，低下头，亲吻他脸颊上冻结的泪光，他落了雪花的鼻尖，他发凉的嘴唇。“请您记住我那天的样子。”

葛温德林睁大双眼，想拽住她，而她站了起来。她伸出手，温柔地合上他的眼睛。

“不论接下来发生什么，不要看。”

她躺在雪地里，血快流尽了。沙力万收起了剑，跪在她身边。这动作与他庄严的着装不太相配。他在雪水里打湿一条手绢，缓慢地一点点拭去她脸上干涸或新鲜的血迹，仔仔细细地为她整理好散乱的头发，像一位敬业的入殓师。

“真可惜。”他轻叹，指腹抚过她的眉骨。“很感人，也很愚蠢。最终你和他都会死。一切都是无用功。”

“你不会懂。”她回答，气若游丝的声音里混杂着蔑视和怜悯，“因为你是个心里没有爱的怪物。”

沙力万不再言语，安静地做他的工作。她费力地睁着眼，世界逐渐模糊成灰白的色块，沙力万一点点地融进去，消失了。

她看见落日。

长王子从落日中向她走来，提着他的剑枪，身披金红的光。他的笑容明亮，她的心和身体都暖融融的，仿佛浸泡在温牛奶中。她一点也不冷了。

“您终于来了。”她叹息，“我等了您好久，好久啊……”

“我知道。这等待确实是太漫长了。现在你不必再等了。”他向她伸出手，“来吧，我们回家去。”

她偏了偏头，秋天的原野开遍野花，风不温不烈，载满野草的淡淡清香。地平线上，基亚兰挽着阿尔特留斯的手臂，戈夫弯下身，拈着一片煎培根逗弄希夫。葛温艾薇雅将一顶花环戴在头上，费莲诺尔从花丛里站起身，举起一捧紫色和红色的花束，裙摆上沾着草叶。翁斯坦牵着身高刚过他腰的葛温德林，小王子踮起脚，难得地展现出热切，使劲冲她挥着手：来呀！过来呀！

他们都在向她挥手，呼唤她的名字。晚风从他们的方向来，送来欢声笑语。他们背后是亚诺尔隆德，辉煌壮丽，一如它最繁盛的年月。

我要回家了。

于是她也笑起来，把手放进长王子的手心里。他把她拉起来，她迈开腿，先是走，然后是跑。她飞奔起来，跑得比刚成年的鹿更快，更轻捷，身体被年轻的力量充盈，流淌着纯粹的欢欣。她感到自己无所不能，可以燃烧，可以飞翔。

她和长王子的衣摆在空中猎猎飘扬，他们迎着温暖的风放声大笑，牵着手，向他们所爱的一切奔去了。

灰烬和教宗沙力万在厅堂中对峙。

“好久不见。”教宗说。“我听说了许多你的故事。如今你再度背上了这样的使命，让人不由感叹命运的戏剧性。”

灰烬大为惊奇：“我们认识？”

“在你生前认识。”沙力万简洁地说，“我们曾是恋人。”

这让灰烬大笑出声。“真没想到我曾经喜欢你这样的类型……那你一定知道我是怎么死的了。”

“是我杀了你。”红与紫的光在他手中的两把剑上跃动，将他的身形染成奇异的颜色。“很遗憾，我现在要再杀一次。”

“你杀我多少次都没有用。我是不死人，我会一次又一次地在篝火旁醒来，然后回到这里，重新挑战你。我一无所有，便也不怕失去。”灰烬心情不错，“可你不一样，教宗阁下，你拥有的太多了。战斗还未开始，你已成输家。”

沙力万沉默了一会儿，举起了罪业大剑。

“那就来证明吧。”

灰烬怀揣着教宗沙力万的灵魂，走出了大门。她望着远方银灰色的山脉和银灰色的天空，想，这鬼地方很美，可也冷得要命。一定有人在这里被冻死过。那金色的畸形灵魂似乎还残存着些许生气，在她怀里微弱地跳动着，意外地为她提供了少许温热。

“真可惜。”她低头，看着沙力万的灵魂说，“我还指望他给我讲讲我的故事呢。”

灰烬收起灵魂，踏着冰雪，走向篝火的方向。月亮照耀她的前路，不论人们在它的光中怎样爱，怎样哭，怎样撒谎，怎样死去，它都不曾有分毫动容。月光是永恒的。


End file.
